Predicciones y pensamientos
by revolth-TH
Summary: Katara termina con Aang ,confundida por la vieja prediccion de la Tia wu tiempo atras,decide volver con la vieja en busca de consejo junto con Suki y Toph,sin embargo escucha mas de lo que hubiera podido esperar (Zutara )


-Que!?-grito un katara muy enfada ,fulminando con sus ojos azules a la anciana que tenia en frente de ella .

_Por los espiritus ,esa anciana debe estar de bromeando!_

Esos fueron sus primeros pensamientos ,a que venia aquella prediccion ahora!? ,sentada en los aposentos de la anciana Tia wu , trataba de procesar la oracion que esta habia dicho en los ultimos segundos ,sentada sobre unos de los suaves almoadones de seda tejidos a mano ,a la luz del fuego central de la habitacion ,trato de pensar...

_Se supone que se iba a casar con un poderoso maestro..._

Por un momento penso que iba a ser Aang ,que maestro mas poderoso que el avatar? ,siempre habia creido que el era el hombre de su vida ,sin embargo pocos dias despues de que su aun amigo y ex-novio derrotara a Ozai y hubieran formalizado una relacion poco despues ,esta parecia no querer funcionar ,las cosas se habian vuelto tan raras entre los dos ! ,todo habia comenzo en la primera cita oficial cuando se habian sentido con una incomodidad que se sentia si trataban de coquetearse o crear un atmosfera romantica

Sin embargo ella habia tratado,por los espiritus ,si que habia tratado ! habia dadolo mejor de ella para que la relacion funcionara cuando estaba en sus comienzos ,sin embargo cada vez que estaba con Aang,cada vez que trataba de ser cariñosa con el,no sentia nada en su corazon...sentia como si el encanto de su relacion se hubiese esfumado

_No sentia las mariposas_

_No sentia el amor mas que un cariño fraternal por su mejor amigo_

Y Aang lo sabia ,no era tan ingenuo ni ciego para no notarlo como los demas,sokka incluso habia querido ayudar brindandole consejos al muchacho ,sin embargo estos no hacian que poner la situacion mas tensa de la que estaba ,hasta que por fin katara no tenia mas opcion,no queria herir a Aang ,no cuando su amigo era tan sensible y que siempre habia sido bueno con ella,pero tampoco queria ser una mentirosa y hipocrita con el...

_Le habia puesto fin a la relacion_

Aang no la habia culpado ,solo habia dicho un Esta bien con un deje de tristeeza en su voz y se habia excusado que tenia que pasear a appa ,pero ella no era tonta,sabia que el le doleria mas que ella aquella decision ,los demas no la habian culpado por la tristeza de Aang que habia durado semanas ,excusandose con todos con que tenia cosas hacia donde ir y que requerian su ayuda como el avatar,Suki e inclusive Toph le habian propuesta salir de compras o viajar a alguna parte ahora que no eran perseguido en los viejos tiempos ,Katara entonces recordo a la Tia wu

-Que el avatar fuera un poderoso maestro no es exactamente lo que quise decir con que te casarias con un poderoso maestro...-dijo la Tia wu mirandola como si huviese sido un teoria o ipotesis absurda-Hay muchos poderosos maestros...-

Y ahi es donde habia comenzado todo con su griterio de sorpresa y frustracion al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a la mujer en medio de la oracion ,

-Deberias calmarte princesita ,que tu relacion con pies ligeros no haiga funcionado no significa que la anciana tenga la culpa -declaro Toph con deje de aburrimiento.

-No,no me voy a calmar!,usted mismo lo dijo-Señalo acusadoramente a Tia wu -Dio que me casaria con un poderoso maestro!

-Katara...-Suki la miraba diciendo claramente con la mirada que se calmara .

-Ademas, claramente dijo un poderoso maestro,hay muchos maestros fuertes katara,bueno no tantos como yo-Dijo la bandida ciega con aires de superioridad-No exactamente dijo que fuera Aang,si hubiera dicho que seria un poderoso maestro calvo...ahi si que cambia la cosa.

Miro a toph a punto de de decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boca,lamentablemente Toph tenia razon ,la Tia wu jamas habia dicho que fuera Aang especificamente ,solo le habia dicho que tendria un gran romance con el hombre que se casaria ,se habia quedado tan ilusionada con esas palabras que tal vez...penso que se habia dejado llevar con Aang,el eran dulce y timido,pero no lo imaginaba en un concepto tan romantico como habia descrito la Tia wu en su prediccion ,asi que lanzo un gran suspiro ,vencida y volvio a sentarse

-Ademas no eres mayor que el ?-Dijo la Tia wu mientras volvia a servirse nuevamente una taza de te-Cuanto años tiene exactamente el avatar..11..12 o 13 ?

-Tiene 12-afirmo Suki -Aunque en biologicamente tiene 112 años ...

La vieja por poco no se atora con el te ,Toph lanzo un risita burlona

-Bueno en el amor no hay edad no es asi? ,incluso Toph esta...

-No te atrevas princesita!-Mascullo esta ,habia un tono de amenaza en su voz ,sin embargo katara noto como sus mejillas enrojecian - Si siquiera lo dices...

-Vamos Toph ,no es como si realmente fuera a decirlo,no cuando hay gente escuchando-la maestra agua dio una rapida mirada hacia una guerrera kyoshi muy confundido,solo un suave risa -Meng...se que estas ahi.

Suki ,la Tia wu y Katara voltearon(ecepto Toph,que see habia dado cuenta dee su presencia mucho mas antes) para ver una figura rosa sobresaltandose por la sorpresa de haber sido descubierta escuchando aquella conversacion privada ,sintiendose awergonaza y apenada,dando una sonrisa de disculpa

-Yo no queria...

-No importa ,de todas formas se que esto te interesa tanto como a mi-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia palmadits a su lado-Vamos,sientate

Meng ,que antes la habia odiado como a ninguna persona por ser el amor de su amor,dejeo a un lado el rencor y see sento como una niña pequeeña y alegre a la que habian permitido dejar que se acostara mas tarde de lo normal o le habian daod permiso para salir ,abrazandos al brazo de la maestro agua qu le sonrei

-Asi que desde cuando estabas escuchando?-Pregunto Suki

-Desde hace un buen rato-Declaro la doncella mientras chocaba sus dedos con timidez-Es que cuando mencionaron a Aang...

-No me digas!,acaso pies ligeros tien una admiradora!? -la ciega rio con tono burlesco,haciendo que meng se sonrojara adoptara el color de un tomate-Siento tu corazon acelerado...

-Vamos Toph,ya dejala tranquila-la morena volvio su atencion a la anciana que las habia observado n silencio-Y bueno...?

- Y bueno...?-Repitio.

-Bueno si no es Aang...entonces quien?-Pregunto con curiosidad ,sintiendo como el deseo de saber la carcomia por dentro-No quiero equivocarme esta vez ,no quiero tener una relacion con alguien cuando se que el final no va a resultar...

Toph sintio como el corazon de la maestra agua latia lento,casi pausadamente agaurdando las palabras de la Tia wu,se pregunto si sokka tenia razon con lo obsesionada que era ella sobre el futuro se su vida ,Cuando le hicieron su primero prediccion no hacia mas que ir a acada momento a la casa de la vieja dijo sokka antes de que partieran las tres hacia el pueblo cerca del monte Makapu ,realmente el idiota si que tenia la razon,jama habia visto a katara tan emocionada y procupada por su destino,bueno solo cuando la Nacion del fuego parecia que iba a ganar y conquistarlos a todos con puño de hierro,pero eso era especialmeente un caso muy diferente

-Bueno ciertamente no e mentido con respecto a tu prediccion-dijo mientras tomaba la mano morena ,vas a tener un gran romance con un poderoso maeestro que tal vez ya habras encontrado en tu camino que tal vez lo haigas pasado desapercibido

-Esperen un segundo!,ahora que lo dice anciana...-Toph se irguio de repente ,pensativa-Katara ,que Haru no es un poderoso maestro tierra? ,tiene que ser el,yo sabia que ustedes tenian un romance secreto !

-Eso no es cierto!-Declaro enfada-Solo eramos amigos!

-Wow!,Katara con un maestro tierra?,eso es asombroso! -Declaro Meng emocionada.

-Un amigo por el cual te metiste en una embarcacion de la nacion de fuego arriesgando tu vida-Declaro picaramente Suki.

-Ush..Para que lo sepan,el esta en una relacion con Ty lee!

De repente los comentarios picaros tanto burlones pararon dejando la habitacion en un incomodo silencio,Katara otra vez ,dio un largo suspiro ,no es qque lee hubiese dolido,Haru y ella siempre habian sido excelentes amigos ,en cierto momento cuando el chico se le habia declarado anteriormente cuando Zuko se habia incorporado al equipo,sin embargo ella lo habia rechazado tanto que por simplemente sentia solo un gran amistad con el muchacho de hermosos ojos verdes

-Y Jet...?-Suki contemplo el rostro d Katara que se sobresalto tanto como el de Toph-Sokka me dijo que el habia mostrado interes por ti cuando recien comenzaban sus viajes

-El murio-.

_Otro incomodo silencio_

Katara se habia fijado en el fuego mientras las demas mujeres de la habitacion trataban de buscar nombres o chicos que hubieran conocido en los continuos viajes de persecucion y peligro que habian tenido ,de vez en cuando una sacaba el nombre de alguiensin embargo a katara no le llamaba ninguno la atencion ,realmente no nsabia conoceria a un poderoso maestro a lo largo de su vida que fuera su gran amor...sin embargo al mirar las llamas

_Por que se acordaba de cierto muchacho con una cicatriz y ojos tan dorados como el sol en ese momento ?_

Y como si Toph hubiese leido sus pensamientos,sonrio

-Zuko!-

-Zuko!?-Gritaron unas exaltadas Suki,Katara,Meng a la vez.

- Se refieren al principe de la nacion del fuego ?-las chicas asintieron aun boqui-abiertas por la mencion de Toph hacia el principe -Bueno la cicatriz no hace mas que parecerlo mas varonil,sin mencionar que viene de familia noble ...Y esos brazos y ese cuerpo!-Menciono la Tia wu mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla

_Oh si ,sin duda ese principe no estaba nada mal!_

Sin embargo katara se horrorizo y aunque una pequeñisima parte de ella se habia molesto con ese tipo de descripciones (no eran celos!,no podian serlos ,simplemente sabia que una mujer de esa edad no debia hacer ese tipo de comentarios inapropiados a su edad)otro parte se habia sonrojado,nadie mejor que katara sabia cuando se había fortalecido el príncipe zuko al sentir como la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos cuando estaba en peligro ,cuando la ponía en un lugar seguro y el volvió para pelear contra su hermano,katara se había quedado pensativa sobre ese fuerte cuerpo varonil

_Si volveria a estar tan cerca de el _

Katara sacudio su mente ,no queria permitirse divagar sobre aquellos pensamientos tan ...tan pervertidos!,ella era un joven de la tribu agua decente,no se queria dejar llevar solo por un poco de...bueno musculatura realmente atractiva ,sin embargo sintio las miradas picaronas de todas sobre ella

-Estaban pensando en su buen fisico no Katara?-Suki ahora una risa ,habia visto esa mirada tantas veces en sus amigos cuando un hombre guapo y formido pasaba delante de sus narizes que era imposible no notarlo.

-Si!,ademas ustdes s han hecho grandes amigos no,todos rumorean que vas al palacio de Zuko muy seguido!-Toph estaba por decir...emocionada?.

-Tu vas tanto como yo!-.

-Apuesto que se besan encima de un arbol!-.

-Que no!-.

Okey! si iba de vez en cuando algunas veces al palacio del dichosos principe de la nacion del fuego,pero solo por que Iroh se lo pedia mediante cartas que su querido sobrino pasaba demasiado tiempo en reuniones politicas tanto como comerciales que no tenian fin y que se habia sentido solo en los primeros dias despues de la derrota de Ozai que la habia invitado a tomar el te ,de vez en cuando inclusive invitaba a Toph que iba unas cuantas veces tambien,tambien jugaban al paisho o simplemente admirar los hermosos jardines mientras hablaban sobre amigos en comun o temas variados sobre como se encontraba el clima o como le iba a zuko con el peso de toda una nacion ,Katara de verdad se habia sentido con tan comoda con la compañia del hombre de edad que habia ido muchos dias e inclusive se habia quedado a dormir en una de las habitacion del palacio

-Pero katara!-Meng dio una sonrisa de niña enamorada ,mientras unia sus manos -El principe Zuko de verdad es apuesto , ademas...-Hablo en un tono bajito,casi confidencial-Se han alzado rumores de que usteden han estrechado una gran relacion a profundidad...

-Tal vez sea por eso que los pusieron de romanticos en la la obra en la isla Ember,no lo crees?-Suki ,al parecer estaba del lado de ellas en vez del suyo!-Tu y Zuko...no lo se,se que suena algo absurdo ,pero cuandos ustedes hablan,a pesar de que eras tan tosca con el al comienza,yo veia algo...algo muy diferente de lo que tenias con Aang

Eso si logro dejarlo pensativa ,a quee se referia con diferente ?,siempre habian tenido discuciones segun ella recordaba ,desde que habian sido algunas vez enermigos ,no negaba sentirse traicionada,como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada cuando zuko la habia traicionado para estar del lado de azula ,le habia dolido ,desde ese momento se sentia tan rencoroso que aprovechaba todo momento para insultarlo,sin embargo el jamas le devoldio los insultos,jamas la golpeo ni la ataco con su fuego control ,eso no hacia mas que enfurecerla y a la minima oportunidad de que le dirigiera o la miraba,lo atacaba

_Por aquel dolor punzante en su corazon_

-A ciencia a cierta ,siempre eh creido que los opuestos se atraen-la voz d la Tia wu hizo eco en su mente -Si las personas hablan es por algo que todos han sentido o han visto algo especial,algo muy diferente como dijo suki con tu relacion con zuko...Ademas acaso no es el un poderoso maestro?

-Ademas los amores prohibiso y tan apuesto siempre han sido mis favoritos –Meng se sonrojaba ilusionada,imaginando tales escenas en su mente-Como en las novelas o historias románticos como la historia de los enamorados de omashu!

_Un poderoso maestro_

-Dijiste que seria un gran romance no es asi?-Katara sentia que su voz temblo,como si de repente el ambiente fuera tan fragil que fuera romperse -Zuko y yo jamas hemos tenido...bueno nosotros no somos exactamente romanticos

_Ni siquieran eran algo para empezar!_

-Todos los romances y casamientos siempre comienzan desde cero ,el amor siempre empieza asi desde incluso las generaciones mas antiguas ,puede empezar con un un simple hola,con un simple gesto romantico o con un simple tropiezo-.

_El habia atacado a su tribu ,habia capturado a Aang...bueno,aunque ellos habian causado un avalancha en su nave y le habian amargado la vida los primeros meses_

-Ademas Zuko al final es buen chico,lo siento en mis pies -Toph dio un mordisco a las galletas de tofu que habia traido Meng-Aunque no esta tan acostumbrado a estar cerca d los chicas o no sabe tratarlas-Solto un risa divertida-No te a tratado diferente estos dias en los que has estado en el palacio con Iroh?

-Si...-claro que las recordaba ,zuko habia pasado ratos con ellos cuando podia ,cuando lo veia reir o sonreir,era algo de lo cual...no queria perderse-Pero...

-Te salvo la vida no es asi?-.

Se quedo muda,como ees que ella lo sabia...?

-Solo un ser de corazon puro se sacrifaria por el ser amado-setencia la Tia wu -Te ah protegido en tantas ocaciones,ah querido estar cerca de ti,ganar tu confianza desesperadamentee y ser tu amigo ,yo diria que ahi tienes el gran inicio de un gran romance

Sintio como el corazon se le aceleraba mientras see sonrojaba ,apretando la tela de esu vestido como a una niña que le acaban descubrir de quee niño de su escuela esta enamorada,la Tia wu la miro con dulzura ,viendo a una niña claramente que esta descubriendo sus sentimientos por un muchacho

-No funcionaria-Dijo Katara-El es un principe,el debe estar como alguien como mai y hablando de ella,el tine una relacion con ella!

-Rompio con ella-

De verdad,de donde Toph sabia eso!?,ademas nisiquira sabia que habian roto,ahora sabia la respuesta de la cual zuko se habia encerrado en su despacho varios dias ,katara habia tenido que ayudar a los temerosos sirvientes de darle su desayuno,almuerzo y cena al Temible señor del fuego

-No es que queramos presionarte,siempre eh pensado que tener novio es la primera prioridad de una mujer,pero… katara tu mereces ser feliz con alguien -Suki le dio unas cuantas palmadas een el hombro -si hacemos a un lado los prejucios,las clases sociales y el genio de zuko...te imaginas como algo mas con el?

Katara lo penso...realmente no supo que decir a aquella pregunta de Suki y estaba a punto de responder si no fuera por Tia wu que declaro que era demasiado tarde y que las niñas debian regresar a sus casas para descansar

.

.

.

.

.

-Asi que...como lo sabes?-

Suki se habia recostada en Appa,la guerrera kyoshi decidio descansar primero para levantarse ya que tenian sesiones de entrenamiento mañana por la mañana ,Toph sin embargo se habia quedado aun despierta,cruzando las piernas y con los brazos por debajo de su nuca ,sabia que ella le preguntaria

-Me lo conto -.

-Pero como...yo crei que el y Mai eran muy unidos-Mai se habia enfrentado a la ira de azula solo por que lo amaba,para katara aquel acto eran tan...noble como arriesgado-

-Paso algo tenso,muy tenso ah decir verdad...,solo se que fue Mai quien rompio con el,estaban discutiendo sobre asuntos de los cuales zuko no queria contarme aquella vez ,pero...-

-Pero?-.

-Realmente parece interesado en ti,se como es zuko,no es practico y es un desastre con las mujeres de vez en cuando-ambas rieron por que sabían que era verdad-pero cuando conversamos,el siempre pregunta discretamente sobre ti,todos los dias en que Iroh nos a invitado al palacio ,si preguntar y pensar en una persona la mayor parte del tiempo no es algo romantico...entonces no se que lo sea-Escupio a un lado ,para la molestia de Appa.

Se quedaron nuevamente calladas,mirando el cielo estrellado ,Toph al no percibir mas preguntas de su amiga,decidio por fin dormir pero katara siguio despierta la mayor parte de la noche ,pensando en el principe que alguna vez habia sido desterrado ,que había atacado a su tribu ,que la había secuestrado y luego había atado a un árbol

_Yo te salvare de los piratas_

Una sonrisa y un corazon que latia en forma apresurada la hicieron pensar aquella noche,solo la luna y las estrellas fueron expectantes de los pensamientos de una joven que se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos pensamientos hacia un príncipe de sangre noble que la había protegido como si ella fuese su _princesa_

Tal vez fuera algo absurdo,pero de pronto le dieron ganas de visitar a Iroh mas seguido.

**((Okey lo se,se que tiene varias faltas ortograficas ,pero realmente tenia ganas de hacer mi primer fanfic zutara!,realmente me gusta la pareja ,la forma en que cambio su relacion cuando zuko queria que katara confiara en el es algo que no se puede olvidar c: ,ademas que han tenido mas momentos que cualquier otro personaje o pretendientes de katara(bueno Aang es la ecepcion XD)asi que dejen criticas,sean buenas o malas quiero ver en que puedo mejorar ,estare pensando en hacer otro fic donde katara y zuko se conocerán desde mas pequeños ,asi que se aceptan sugerencias **

**Zutara rules ouo!**


End file.
